Omega
Artificial Intelligence Program Omega, better known as O'Malley, is the primary antagonist of Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Character History Operation: Freelancer The common enemy of both the Reds and Blues, Omega is an artificial intelligence similar to Cortana in the original Halo. As part of a Special Ops program, Freelancer, the program was implanted into Agent Tex's armor to make her more aggressive and dangerous. The name O'Malley (Om'ALLY) originates from a portmanteau of Omega and Alison; the latter Tex's real name. Traits As a fragment AI representing pure rage, Omega lacks a definative personality. As a result, much of his personallity, intelligence, goals and skills alter depend on the host he is infecting to the time. Caboose/Omega Omega was first shown while infecting Caboose, during which time he was charaterised as a semi-serious insane killer. Despite constently threatening others, particularly Tucker, he never killed anyone so to not blow his cover. This Omega does not exhibate any of the world-concuring desires and does not demonstrate any of the granidios plans of his other incarnations, implying his intelligence fell when he entered Caboose Doc/Omega Omega infected Doc near the end of Season 2, which caused a massive change in personallity. This version of O'Malley is the longest in the series and is characterised as a over-the-top, monolouge spewing, meglomanical buffon, serving as a parody of typical super villains. This O'Malley has expressed a wish to annihilate both teams, either to destroy or take over the universe and to "crush every living soul into dust" (except Vic). He expresses these desires in long monologues (with a tenndency to over-use the words "fool" and "folly") accompanied by extended fits of evil laughter and extreme close-up shots of his visor. His plans for acheiving these ends usually involve overly complex schemes or mechanical soldiers or weapons. As he lacks many skills in such areas, he often has Lopez design and build such contraption, which o'mally is happy to take credit for afterwards if they work. He is also able to understand Lopez's Spanish, but needs help to issue commands to Lopez's robot army, and occasionally mispronounces words (pronouncing nuclear as nucular and struggling with the word fruition). Despite this, he still is seen as a dangerous threat to the Teams, due to the fact he can wield a rocket launcher well. Captain Butch Flowers/Omega Butch Flowers is briefly inhabited by Omega, using him in his plot to abduct Junior, steal Tucker's Sword, and conquer the Alien's race. Omega abandons Flowers the moment a better subject, Tex, comes back into the picture. Simmons/Omega Grif/Omega While infected, Grif demonstrated a common O'Malley desire to take over the world, but finds this conflicts with his lazy nature and has a nap instead. Sarge/Omega Sarge demonstrates an even more millitant and sadistic atitude while possessed by O'Malley, laughing at the prospect of hitting his own soliders and telling the world to "Drop and give me infinity!" Tex/Omega When inhabiting Tex, Omega speaks in a cold, slow, mechanical voice that comes across as calculating and intelligent. Despite being able to switch between hosts, Omega always found a way back to Tex, prefering to infect her. This may have something to due with the fact that Omega is a fragment of Churchs personality and may have some of the same feelings for Tex that Church does. The Blood Gulch Chronicles Towards the end of season 1, just before Tex attacks the Reds for the second time, O'Malley assesses that Tex has little chance of survival and leaps via radio into Caboose. Under O'Malley's possession, Caboose periodically makes threatening statements in "a scary voice", but O'Malley is never able to take full control. After being forced out of Caboose by Church and Tex, O'Malley possesses Doc, of whom he is able to take almost total control and use to further his own agenda. He seems to work for Vic to some degree, hiring Wyoming to take out Tucker, claiming Vic will give them a bonus for killing him, but it is unknown if this deal was permanent or temporary. O'Malley's confrontation with the Alien near the end of season 3 leaves his fate ambiguous, but it is revealed in Episode 73 that Lopez, Doc, and he are still alive and have been hiding in a secret lair. In Episode 74 and following episode, O'Malley, Doc, and Lopez return to Blood Gulch, at the request of Church, to diagnose Tucker's illness. In return, O'Malley demands something to be named later. He never does name his price, however, as at the end of Season Four, he takes his chances and jumps via radio out of Doc and into Captain Butch Flowers. From there O'Malley jumps to multiple hosts before finally finding Tex, who intentionally exposed herself to infection. O'Malley left Blood Gulch with Tex to "win the war".However, the pelican explodes thanks to Andy, and crashes in Valhalla, leading to the events of Reconstruction. Reconstruction *Recovery Command has speculated that the Meta is now the current host of the Omega AIhttp://rvb.roosterteeth.com/viewEntry.php?id=695. Whether or not the Meta has assimilated Omega or has actually been taken over by Omega is currently unknown. * He might have been one of the AIs that appeared to Delta in Episode 8.- he would have been the one on the lower right corner in Halo: Combat Evolved gray armor (much like the armor he appeared in when they encountered him in Caboose's mind) * Omega was presumably destroyed by the EMP. Other One of the few characters to be voiced by more than one actor, several of the production crew, including Burnie Burns, have claimed they prefer the O'Malley presented by Matt Hullum (while the AI controls Doc) rather than the O'Malley in Caboose (voiced by Joel Heyman). Hullum brings about more depth to the role, and the O'Malley presented by him has been regarded as a combination of Stewie Griffin, Dr. Evil, Gollum, and Dr. Eggman due to his evil "Mwa-hahahaha! The world will be mine!" is similar to Eggman's phrase (some people have decided he sounds decidedly like the original G1 Megatron).Season 2 DVD *When the Alpha AI was split into the other AIs, Alpha's rage became Omega, thus explaining his aggressive and destructive behavior. *The holographic avatar presumed to be Omega's in Reconstruction appears completely colourless, including the visor. Sources Category:Characters Category:AI